


A Thief in the Night

by EntreNous



Series: Only Glimpses: Spirk Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Disguise, Ficlet, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt asking for Spock as a thief and Jim as an Academy cadet.  At first I couldn’t decide why Spock would become a thief, but then it occurred to me --   to get super secrets for Vulcan, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thief in the Night

Spock paced noiselessly into the Terran café, spotting his prey at a table near the back.

After glancing around more generally and procuring a mug of hot tea, he managed to secure a seat quite close to his quarry. He took out a PADD, sipped at his tea, and waited.

"The cadet you will seek out is called Jim Kirk," Sarek had told him when he had given Spock his mission materials. 

"Due to his superior academic performance and his close association with Captain Christopher Pike, he has been granted access to the research facilities where the Federation is developing their new warp technology."

"Do you intend for me to gain entry to those facilities?" Spock had asked, his eyes scanning the files on his PADD. Years ago, Vulcans had declined to enter into the coalition now known as the Federation. Their technologies were already far more advanced than those of Earthers, after all. 

Yet in the past five years, Federation research and development had moved ahead very quickly. Some thought Federation officials had purchased their knowledge elsewhere. In any case, those on Earth had proved disinclined to share their data with the Vulcans. 

Vulcans obviously required the top technology available for space travel. Therefore, if those on Earth did not wish to share their advancements, the Elders of the Vulcan Council deemed it logical to obtain the information by some other method. 

"How will I convince this Kirk to take me there?" Spock had inquired curiously. "If I meet him in public, any degree of compulsion or force, even the more subtle nerve pinch, may be noticed."

Sarek had shaken his head. "Such measures will not be necessary. You need only retrieve Jim Kirk's identification card from him. Once you have conveyed the item to us, our other operatives will enter the facilities."

"Is he likely to leave his identification unguarded?" Spock had asked. 

"He is not." Sarek cleared his throat. "Yet we are given to understand that he is...attracted to a particular type of male. You appear to fit that profile."

Spock did his best not to gape visibly at his father.

"He is apparently careless with his affections, as some humans are," Sarek continued. "They are an impetuous race. Because of that, you should easily be able to make arrangements to meet with him privately, and obtain his identification card at that meeting."

"I see," Spock said evenly even though he felt his cheeks flush briefly. "You believe he will agree to an assignation with a Vulcan individual?"

"The Elders picked you because you are half-human, assuming you would be best able to deceive Kirk as to your origins."

Spock did not touch his ears , but the urge to do so was quite strong. "And yet my appearance --"

"We have purchased this item for you," Sarek interrupted, handing over a small package.

Now, in the café, Spock glanced over to see the cadet watching him, interest keen in his blue eyes. Spock regarded him steadily, raising a single eyebrow in acknowledgement of his attentions.

"Hey, I'm Jim -- Jim Kirk," the cadet said, standing smoothly and bringing his mug of coffee over to Spock's table even though he had not yet been invited. His gaze swept over Spock and he smiled engagingly. "I really like that hat you're wearing."

Spock restrained himself from self-consciously adjusting the beanie he wore as a disguise, and instead eased out the chair next to him so that Jim could take a seat.


End file.
